Newfound
by SomBrereRa LoCa
Summary: Se volvía complicado estar con Hinata en la misma habitación a solas, y no estaba seguro porqué.
1. Chapter 1

**Newfound**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-.o.o.o.-**

—Bien, Sasuke-kun, ahora hagamos este ejercicio.

—Nh.

Sasuke aprovechó que ella estaba inmersa en el gran libro de física para verla un poco. Realmente no recordaba desde cuando venía conociéndola, porque siempre, desde sus más antiguas memorias, ella ha estado ahí con él.

—¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun? ¿Tengo algo en mi cara? —preguntó la peliazul notar la mirada penetrante del pelinegro.

—No, nada —murmuró mientras fingía concentrarse en su cuaderno de práctica e intentaba suprimir la vergüenza de haber sido atrapado viéndola. Comenzó a resolver el ejercicio que ella le había indicado, demorándose apropósito sabiendo que Hinata lo estaba viendo.

—Sasuke-kun, tienes buenas calificaciones en todas las materias y no parece que tuvieras problemas para conseguirlo… —afirmó la mujer. Sasuke solo asintió para hacerle saber que la estaba escuchando—. Yo creo que no necesitas que sea tu tutora.

Cuando Hinata dijo eso Sasuke dejó de escribir y alzó la mirada; Hinata lo estaba viendo seriamente. El pelinegro intentó que el pánico no se apoderase de él y suspiró cansinamente sorprendiendo a la peliazul.

—Soy muy vago, tú me haces estudiar —mintió. Podía arreglárselas perfectamente sin sus lecciones privadas, pero no podía permitirse que ella dejara de visitarlo.

Volvió a "resolver" el ejercicio en mano mientras la miraba de reojo cuidadosamente.

Después de la sorpresa, Hinata apoyó la cabeza sobre la mano que estaba apoyada sobre la mesa donde estaban estaba estudiando y, ladeando la cabeza, sonrió—Con que así es…

Sasuke se fijó completamente en su ejercicio y lo terminó. Dejó el bolígrafo a un lado.

—¿Terminaste? —Hinata inspeccionó su cuaderno—Perfecto como siempre —miró la hora y se levantó—. Creo que esto es suficiente por hoy, nos vemos el miércoles —recogió sus cosas y Sasuke la acompañó a la puerta—. Nos vemos —agitó la mano en despedida y se fue.

Cuando Sasuke volvió a su habitación se acostó boca arriba.

Se volvía complicado estar con Hinata en la misma habitación a solas, y no estaba seguro porqué.

Hinata era una mujer alta, de largo cabello negro azulado, oscuro y lacio; tenía una tez muy blanca y ojos color lila, además de que podía darse cuenta de su gran sentido de la moda. Ella tenía 22 años y hace muy poco se había graduado de la Universidad de Tokio con grandes honores, por lo que había conseguido trabajo estable casi inmediatamente. Hinata vivía a dos casas de la suya. La conocía desde que tenía memoria y desde hace un año que se convirtió en su tutora ya que toda su familia salía a trabajar todo el día y volvían muy de noche, y, según sus padres, él necesitaba supervisión. El apenas tenía 17 años.

No necesitaba supervisión, es más, si quisiera él podría quedarse solo todos los días, pero no lo hacía, no podía dejarla ir, no a ella.

Se volteó boca abajo para dormir y despistar todos los pensamientos que acababan de inundarle el cerebro. No quería pensar en eso.

 **-.o.o.o.-**

—¡Sasuke-kuuuuuun!

Sakura se colgó de su brazo; lo había atrapado solo guardando los balones después de educación física. Todavía tenía la cesta de balones en las manos por lo que no podía zafarse de ella sin alborotar la bodega. Aprovechando esa oportunidad, la pelirosa restregó su cuerpo descaradamente contra el brazo del moreno pudiendo sentir sus senos y su abdomen plano por encima de la ropa. Este, como pudo, dejó la cesta en el piso y cuando se viró a ella para hablarle, el rostro de la pelirosa se estaba acercando.

—Bésame, Sasuke-kun —miró sus labios pintados de un color rosado fuerte con mucho brillo formando un pico exagerado.

Le puso la mano desocupada en la cara para alejarla y zafó su brazo del cuerpo femenino.

—¿S-Sasuke-kun? —balbuceó la pelirosa aún con la mano del moreno en todo su rostro. Intentó retirarla, pero no cedía.

—Sakura —la llamó firme con voz irritada. Retiró la mano cuando la sintió tensarse y juntar los hombros como un cachorro regañado; ella lo miró con expresión abochornada—, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me acoses. No estoy interesado en ti, ni lo estaré, así que deja de perder tu tiempo conmigo y déjame en paz.

Vio sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero no se quedó para verlas caer.

Sakura nunca había ido tan lejos; estaba disgustado pero sorprendido, y esperaba que con lo que le dijo (aunque haya sido cruel) dejara de estar atrás de él.

-.o.o.o.-

Cuando fue a dejar la basura del aula en el depósito detrás del edificio del instituto, vio una pareja de otro paralelo besándose primero de forma tímida para luego volverse apasionado, metiendo mano por ahí y por allá. Cuando el chico comenzó a tocarle los senos, despabiló dándose cuenta de que se había quedado mirando como si fuera un pervertido. Botó la basura rápidamente y se regresó a su aula apartando su mente de la situación.

-.o.o.o.-

—¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué te pasa? Estás distraído —le llamó la pelinegra.

—No es cierto.

—Resolviste el ejercicio equivocado… te dije que era de la página 122.

Ante esto decidió callar. La verdad era que sí estaba distraído.

—Pásame el libro, déjame buscar el tema que te tocará ver mañana.

Se le vino a la mente cuando Sakura casi lo besa el otro día y cuando vio a esa pareja acalorada detrás del edificio en su colegio. Inmediatamente se fijó en los labios de la peliazul.

 _Hinata no tiene novio ¿Verdad? Si no, mamá lo hubiera comentado… además a ella nunca la veo usando su celular cuando está conmigo._

Su mirada seguía fija en sus labios y su corazón se aceleró cuando los relamió. Él, inconscientemente, se inclinó sobre la mesa hacia ella y Hinata se lo quedó mirando como si le cuestionara con su suave y aguda voz si le pasaba algo.

—Hinata-san —tragó fuerte—¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien? —preguntó en un arranque de valentía, pero luego de hacerlo se sintió tonto; por muy inocente que se vea su vecina, Hinata tenía 22 años y era bonita, así que era obvio que ya había besado alguna vez.

Hinata se sorprendió ante su pregunta, pero luego se rio—Sí, Sasuke-kun. Yo ya he besado a alguien.

El pelinegro se sintió incómodo, Hinata lo miraba fijamente sonriendo y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber preguntado tal cosa en primer lugar. Aclaró su garganta para asegurarse de que su voz no sonara rara y decirle que debían continuar estudiando, cuando la peliazul se le adelantó.

—¿Y tú alguna vez has besado a alguien? —preguntó la morena con curiosidad.

Sasuke luchaba para que el sonrojo que quería salir no se notara, pero falló un poco. No sabía si mentirle o decirle la verdad. Vio que ella se veía tan serena como siempre, mientras que él sentía sus manos sudorosas. A Hinata no le podía mentir—No… no lo he hecho—dijo, desviando un poco la mirada, tal vez esperando alguna clase de burla.

—¡Vaya! Y con lo popular que eres en tu colegio —Hinata había estudiado en su mismo instituto y aun cuando ella estaba estudiando ahí y él apenas había entrado a la secundaria era bastante popular y, aún ahora, que ella siempre lo veía en cada San Valentín entrar a su casa con grandes bolsas de chocolates que había recibido a lo largo del día—, me cuesta creerte.

Nunca se había interesado en tal cosa, nunca le había llamado la atención, es más, podría decirse que hasta le disgustaba (por el intercambio de saliva y todo eso), pero no sabía por qué ahora de repente sentía tanta curiosidad, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerlo con cualquiera.

Miró los labios de la peliazul de nueva cuenta, fijándose en lo carnosos y rojizos que era y se sintió aún más avergonzado cuando Hinata lo atrapó.

Hinata sonrió divertida al ver el sonrojo del moreno y como este evitaba su mirada.

—Sasuke-kun ¿Quieres intentar?

Ante esas palabras el moreno volvió a mirarla rápidamente como en busca de alguna expresión de que había sido enserio la pregunta, y así era; ella lo miraba serena sin atisbo de burla (después de todo, Hinata no sabía mentir)—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédulo.

Hinata se inclinó sobre la mesa y su largo cabello se regó sobre esta—Que si quieres probar cómo se siente besar a alguien.

Toda su sangre se le fue a los pies y su corazón se aceleró descontroladamente mientras la veía fijamente. Tragó fuerte—Sí.

Entonces, Hinata se levantó y se sentó a su lado. Su corazón seguía latiendo desbocado y su cuerpo se encontraba tieso, como de piedra porque no sabía exactamente qué debía hacer.

—¿Nervioso?

—No.

Hinata sabía que estaba mintiendo, siempre sabe cuando Sasuke miente.

—¿No te molesta que yo sea tu primer beso?

—No.

Cuando el rostro de Hinata comenzó a acercarse, él también lo hizo. La peliazul iba cerrando los ojos, pero él no podía, tenía miedo de equivocarse. Sentía la respiración de Hinata mezclarse con la suya y su corazón estaba inquieto cuando sus labios toparon suavemente. Su respiración se cortó y cerró los ojos.

Los labios de Hinata se sentía suaves y tibios. Él estaba temblando, pero no sabía por qué.

Fue entonces cuando Hinata ladeó la cabeza y comenzó a mover los labios suavemente contra los suyos, y Sasuke la imitó. Se sentía raro en su estómago, no lo podía explicar.

Sentía que pasaban horas haciendo eso y su corazón no dejaba de latir raudo, sentía sus orejas calientes y sentía que no podía hacer más. Cuando sintió algo húmedo, caliente y carnoso pasearse por su labio inferior se sorprendió (sabía que era la lengua de Hinata), casi se aleja, pero se mantuvo quieto, otra vez se tensó. Se sintió caliente cuando las manos de Hinata tocaron sus manos y brazos suavemente, como si fueran subiendo por estos, y casi suspira.

No sabía muy bien que hacer o qué era lo que Hinata quería que hiciera, pero iba a abrir la boca…

—¡Sasuke! —escuchó desde el pasillo y su corazón casi se le sale del pecho, separándose ambos inmediatamente mirando hacia la puerta que aún seguía cerrada. Sintió un alivio recorrerle.

—¡Sasuke! —repitió la voz masculina.

Hinata se encontraba normal, pero estaba seguro que él lucía un desastre, sentía sus orejas y cuello arder. Se tomó un tiempo para saber que su voz no se cortaría—¿Qué pasó, Itachi-niisan? —alzó la voz para que este lo escuchara.

—¿No has visto mi pendrive? ¿No lo tienes tú? Se me ha quedado y tuve que regresarme desde mi trabajo…

—No lo tengo, pero lo vi en el escritorio de papá.

No podía mirar a Hinata.

Se sentía raro, no podía pensar correctamente, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para él cuando se estaban besando y ahora le costara volver a la realidad.

—Ya lo vi, gracias. Nos vemos, Sasuke —después de eso escuchó la puerta de la casa cerrarse. Otra vez los dos se habían quedado solos.

Era un silencio pronunciado, Sasuke se encontraba incapacitado para hablarle; besarla lo transformó.

—Volvamos a los ejercicios, Sasuke-kun —le indicó Hinata después de un largo momento con su rostro calmado de siempre. El moreno obedeció silenciosamente.

Se había equivocado todo este tiempo; la acción de besar se sentía bien.

 **-.o.o.o.-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin capítulo 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto no es mío.**

 **Newfound**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-.o.o.o.-**

Después de ese acontecimiento pasaron algunos días en los cuales trataba de seguir normalmente, y en los cuales ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema. Ahora más que antes veía a Hinata de reojo y cada vez que veía sus labios carmín recordaba su textura y cómo estos se habían movido contra los suyos, y su corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez. Trataba de no delatarse en la presencia de Hinata quien, al parecer, ni se inmutaba ni le afectaba.

Todo iba relativamente normal,

Pero había un problema.

Sasuke quería descubrir más, pero no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer.

Suspiró cansado; ese día en que se besaron no pudo dormir, y cuando dormía veía a Hinata en sus sueños; soñaba que Hinata y él estaban solos en su habitación como esos días de tutorías, pero en vez de estar estudiando ella lo estaba mirando desde el otro lado de la mesa con su dulce sonrisa, y él simplemente la observaba como hipnotizado, perdido en la imagen de sus labios curvados, sus rectos dientes blanquecinos y sus ojos brillantes.

Algo andaba mal con él.

Intentó besar otras chicas (las cuales elegía bien; aquellas que no eran obsesionadas por él como para ilusionarse con él, pero que gustaran de él lo suficiente como para dejarse llevar), pero al acercarse y ver que no tenían piel alabastrina o que no olían dulce como a vainilla, se le quitaban las ganas y las dejaba a un lado, irritándose por su propia indecisión.

¿Por qué no simplemente se dejaba llevar?

Las tutorías con Hinata, para él, eran cada vez más eternas, no se podía concentrar y últimamente le parecían hasta irritantes. Mientras él parecía no dejar de pensar en aquel beso, Hinata lucía perfectamente normal, hasta un tanto indiferente con la situación y eso le irritaba. No sabía lo que ella estaba pensando.

Así que, cansado de no poder dejarse llevar y de la indiferencia de Hinata, decidió hacerle caso a Naruto (el cual se sorprendió mucho y lo interrogó hasta el cansancio sus motivos sin conseguir mucha respuesta aparte de una mirada casi asesina) y planeó una pequeña reunión en su casa.

Había elegido un día en que no tenía tutorías con Hinata y en que toda su familia venía tarde; papá e Itachi-niisan se iban a demorar en el negocio familiar, y mamá tenía reuniones con sus amigas, así que tenía un montón de tiempo desde que terminaran las clases hasta las diez de la noche aproximadamente.

Naruto se había encargado de invitar a los chicos, los cuales eran Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru y Chouji; y a las chicas que eran Sakura (obviamente, ya que era el _crush_ de su amigo rubio desde el prescolar), Ino y otras chicas bonitas de otros cursos. No era de sorprenderse cuando, una vez llegaron a su casa, Kiba y Naruto sacaron algunas botellas de alcohol pre mezclado de sus mochilas (lo cual no era un problema para él siempre y cuando ellos se llevaran las botellas y no dejaran evidencia en su casa).

Se sentaron y empezaron a beber un poco y a comer snacks mientras conversaban y reían… a excepción de Sasuke porque su carácter serio no daba para eso. Luego comenzaron los típicos juegos en los que si se perdían tenían que tomar; todos habían perdido por lo menos alguna vez, incluyendo al moreno, pero ninguno estaba ebrio. Llegó un punto en la noche en que decidieron jugar a la botella. Sabía que Naruto quería jugarlo para tener una oportunidad de besar a la pelirosa de sus sueños.

Sasuke veía a todos sentados en un círculo y notaba que todas las chicas lo miraban esperanzadas en que les toque besarlo, ya que esa era una oportunidad de oro: ÉL Sasuke "Bae" Uchiha que casi nunca iba a las fiestas y reuniones del colegio y que nunca participaba en esa clase de juegos, estaba ahí como anfitrión y jugando. Era una oportunidad única en toda la vida (o por lo menos así lo veían).

Mientras las rondas pasaban, donde Kiba besó a una chica pelinegra de otro paralelo y Shikamaru se besó con una chica castaña de un curso menor, y donde Naruto poco más se iba a arrancar los cabellos de la cabeza si no le tocaba a la pelirosa; todas inspiraron aire rápidamente conteniéndolo en sus pulmones cuando vieron que era el turno de Sasuke y que el otro extremo apuntaba a Ino, la cual se había ganado miradas de odio.

Mientras la rubia gritó de la emoción, Sakura gritó en negación.

—¡No puedes besarlo! ¡No se vale!

—Ay vamos, Sakura, no seas mal perdedora…

Y mientras ambas parecían entrar en una discusión, Naruto parecía suspirar de alivio ya que la pelirosa de sus sueños no tenía que besar a Sasuke, así que se volteó a su mejor amigo y le dijo—Las reglas son fáciles, ya sabes, tiene que durar por lo menos un minuto y tiene que ser de lengua.

—Nh —contestó sin emoción. Tomó de la muñeca a Ino y se acercó a ella, sacándola de la pelea verbal que estaba teniendo con Sakura haciendo que los ojos de esta última comenzaran a llenarse de lágrimas por los celos y la frustración.

Ino lo miraba con ojos soñadores y a Sasuke no le podía importar menos.

El momento en que sus rostros se acercaron logró escuchar una voz dulce, aguda y serena desde la entrada de la sala.

—Buenas noches a todos…

Se alejó casi inmediatamente de la rubia y miró al pasillo como todos los demás… a excepción de Ino que todavía seguía con el cuello estirado y los labios puestos en un pico ya que ni siquiera se estaba percatando de lo que estaba sucediendo. Hinata los quedó mirando a todos hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo—Ay, lo siento si interrumpí algo —bajó la cabeza un poco apenada y con fundas en mano fue hacia la cocina de la casa.

Olvidándose completamente del beso que tenía que darle a Ino por el juego, se iba a levantar, pero un montón de manos masculinas lo retuvieron por los hombros.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Quién era esa belleza? ¿Por qué no nos la has presentado antes?

—Sí, Teme. Está guapísima, dinos ya quién es.

Todos callaron cuando la vieron salir de la cocina y se la quedaron viendo, al percatarse la peliazul de esto, decidió sonreírles y seguir su camino hacia las escaleras que la llevaban hacia los dormitorios. Sasuke, estando visiblemente irritado, se zafó del agarre de los chicos—Solamente es mi vecina, no es para tanto… ya vuelvo —se levantó y fue tras ella.

—Hinata-san —la llamó antes de que pudiera subir los escalones, ella se detuvo—, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó no demostrando su completa confusión.

—Sasuke-kun, disculpa por entrar así tan de repente, pero hoy en la mañana tu mamá pasó por mi casa y me dijo que te haga de comer la merienda porque nadie iba estar en tu casa hasta tarde, así que está encima del mesón para que te sirvas… —sin esperar su respuesta, siguió hablando—¡Ah! Y si te preguntas cómo entré a tu casa, tu mamá me prestó las llaves solo por hoy. Ahora voy a dejar estos libros para la tutoría de mañana en tu cuarto, sigue con tus amigos, ya mismo salgo.

Al ver que él no decía nada, le sonrió y siguió por las escaleras.

¿Porqué? ¿Por qué ella estaba ahí? No se suponía que tenía que venir hoy…

La siguió hasta su habitación donde ella efectivamente estaba dejando libros de física y literatura de su bolso. Sasuke entró y cerró la puerta con seguro mientras se arrimaba en esta.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —no recibió respuesta la morena—Ya sé que no le has dicho a nadie que estás haciendo esta reunión, y no te preocupes, no le diré a tus padres…

Sasuke estaba irracionalmente irritado, y desconocía la razón. Hinata no debía estar ahí.

Así que decidió soltarlo todo—No es eso, Hinata-san —se acercó a ella un poco, interrumpiéndola—. Yo quiero saber… cómo es un beso de lengua.

Ante esto, la peliazul lo miró un poco confundida porque lo que le estaba pidiendo había salido de la nada, pero al notar como el moreno la veía determinado tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo casi exitosamente, supo qué era lo que quería de ella—Pensé que ya lo habías hecho con chicas de tu colegio…

Sasuke no podía contener más lo que sea que lo había estado molestando esos últimos días—Yo quiero saber de ti —dijo, casi murmurando.

Luego de un momento de silencio donde el moreno pensó que Hinata lo iba a rechazar, esta se sentó en su cama y lo miró fijamente—¿No te importa que sea conmigo?

El corazón de Sasuke comenzaba a retumbar contra su pecho y sus manos comenzaban a sudarle—No.

Hinata desvió su mirada hacia la pared blanca de su habitación como perdida en sus pensamientos con una expresión seria que le llamó la atención, pero, así como vino, fue reemplazada rápidamente por una de sus típicas sonrisas y volvió a mirarlo haciéndole olvidar completamente lo que había estado pensado— Entonces, Sasuke-kun ¿Quieres que te diga cómo se hace o… quieres que te enseñe?—dijo, inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia él haciendo que su cabello negro azulado se riegue en su cama dejando expuesto su blanquecino cuello.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado—Quiero que me enseñes —se inclinó hacia ella para estar a su altura. Su corazón estaba latiendo rápido, pero ya no tan nervioso de cómo debía iniciar como la primera vez.

Ambos acercaron sus rostros lentamente, cerrando los ojos gradualmente. Sus labios se encontraron y Sasuke comenzó a moverlos como recordaba que ella lo había hecho la última vez, estando notablemente ansioso. Hinata le siguió lentamente haciendo que él fuera el que le siguiera el ritmo a ella, lo cual demoró un poco ya que el moreno se encontraba nuevamente ansioso, así que con una mano le acarició el brazo haciendo que se tensara.

Los labios de Hinata se sentían tan suaves, su respiración acompasada se mezclaba con la profunda de él. No estaba seguro qué era lo que tenía que hacer después de eso así que siguió moviendo los labios al ritmo de ella. La tibia mano acarició su brazo y casi suspira; tenía la misma sensación en el estómago que la última vez, como un hormigueo muy agradable pero que lo ponía nervioso. Cuando sintió la lengua de Hinata en su labio inferior, decidió abrir la boca y que su lengua le correspondiera. Se sentía raro pero no desagradable, es más, se sentía muy bien. Hinata inclinó la cabeza un poco más para besarlo mejor y él no podía más que dejarse llevar por ella.

Nuevamente sentía que pasaban las horas estando allí, besándola, explorando la boca del otro sin miramientos y encontrando que Hinata sabía dulce como la vainilla y eso de alguna manera le gustaba a pesar de su odio por los dulces. Cuando Hinata posó su mano en el hombro del moreno, ella se alejó lentamente y antes de separarse completamente rozó sus dientes en su labio inferior como mordiéndole ligeramente. Eso le gustó mucho, tanto que volvió a inclinarse hacia ella, pero Hinata ya se había alejado.

La ojiblanco, con la cabeza un poco agachada, pero con la mirada fija en él, le dijo—Y así es como se besa con lengua, Sasuke-kun… no lo hiciste nada mal —no podía ver su rostro con claridad por su cerquillo oscuo, pero la mirada blanquecina por primera vez estaba completamente fija en él de una manera cruda, con un sentir completamente diferente al que había sentido antes o al que alguna vez hubiera notado en Hinata. No sabía qué era, pero quería que lo siguiera viendo de esa manera.

Pero entonces, ella desvió la mirada y alejó sus manos de él para colocarlas sobre su regazo—Nunca te apresures, siempre ve lento, sin dudar de lo que estás haciendo… y nunca abras exageradamente la boca, eso solo lo hace horrible.

Sasuke se la quedó mirando sin poder formular palabra. Su corazón seguía latiendo fuerte en su pecho y estaba seguro de que su cuello y orejas estaban demasiado rojos. También se alejó lentamente de ella.

—Bueno, Sasuke-kun, ya me tengo que ir, se está haciendo tarde —y siguiendo sin poder decir algo para detenerla, la peliazul se levantó y salió de la habitación haciendo que la puerta se cerrara con un _click._

Sentado sobre su cama se dejó vencer, quedando acostado boca arriba. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo quedaron los labios de la peliazul después de su beso, bastante rojos y algo hinchados. No podía evitar sentir ese cosquilleo extraño; no sabía de qué era, pero tampoco le importaba, había sucumbido y Hinata le había mostrado lo que quería sin resistirse.

Sus ojos se posaron accidentalmente en el reloj de su cómoda y se dio cuenta de que eran las 9:30 p.m.

Se levantó inmediatamente y fue al baño a refrescarse, regándose agua en la cara y cuello para dejar de sonrojarse y bajó a la sala para encontrase con sus amigos.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Qué tanto hacías allá arriba con tu vecina? ¿Eh?

—Sí, teme, te demoraste una eternidad…

Se hizo a un lado de ellos—No pasó nada —dijo con su rostro inexpresivo de siempre. Al notar que Hinata ya no estaba más en la casa y que dejó las llaves en la mesa del comedor, se acercó a la sala y en seguida Ino se aferró a su brazo.

—¡Sasuke-kuuuuun! Nuestro beso… —y se acercó a él con la intención de cumplir el reto inconcluso, pero Sakura la alejó.

—¡No! ¡Ya pasó el juego, ya no vale!

—¡Eres una envidiosa!

Y nuevamente empezaron a discutir, dejando a las demás chicas del lado de la pelirosa ya que tampoco querían que la rubia se besara con él.

Sasuke carraspeó—Oigan —dijo alto para llamar la atención haciendo callar a todos—, ya van a ser las diez, tienen que irse —dijo sin más ceremonia. Entonces sus amigos comenzaron a suplicarle por un poco más de tiempo, pero no accedió. Al ver que el pelinegro no iba a ceder, recogieron las cosas y se despidieron.

Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta de la entrada, Ino se arrimó a esta—Aún me debes un beso, Sasuke-kun —dijo con voz melosa y mirada soñadora quedándose admirando el perfecto rostro del moreno que se encontraba tan cerca.

Entonces, asegurándose de que solo estaba arrimada y de que no la iba a lastimar, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

 _Eso no va a pasar…_ pensó para sí mismo, recordando los labios de Hinata y cómo estos lo habían besado.

Nunca pensó que podría ser mejor.

 **-.o.o.o.-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin capítulo 2**

Hola, solo para aclarar, esto va a ir escalando gradualmente hasta alcanzar la clasificación M que ya está puesto en el fic, pero todo con paciencia, que esto básicamente se trata de cómo Sasuke va descubriendo nuevas "sensaciones" y cosas de su relación con Hinata que irá poniéndole nombre y madurando. Realmente tengo hasta el capitulo 5 escrito en mi libreta super secreta de fanfics pero me da una pereza de escribir en la laptop, así que me parece que el prox cap estará publicado e semanas a lo mucho.

Perdonen las faltas ortográficas y si tienen alguna sugerencia me las escriben en los reviews que siempre los leo.

Gracias por leer, deja reviews por fa (constructivos) y nos leemos después.


	3. Chapter 3

**Newfound**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-.o.o.o.-**

—Otouto.

El joven Uchiha seguía mirando al vacío, con la mente en otra parte.

—Sasuke —intentó nuevamente llamando pero más firme y con esto el moreno despabiló.

—¿Qué pasa, Itachi-niisan?

—Te he estado hablando y no me haces caso, ¿En qué andas pensando?

El moreno lo miró fijamente sin cambiar de expresión—En nada.

—Mmmh —el Uchiha mayor lo miró desconfiado—… no has estado escuchando lo que dije hace poco ¿Verdad? —no recibió respuesta—, dije que para el feriado extendido nuestros padres están pensando en ir a la finca de nuestros tíos.

—Nh ¿Entonces vamos a pasar con Shisui?

—Sí.

 **-.o.o.o.-**

—Está correcto, Sasuke-kun —le dijo la peliazul sonriente. Sasuke solamente se la quedó mirando fijo; como últimamente hacía bastante frío, no podía dejar de observar el sonrojo en los pómulos y la nariz respingada de su tutora.

Hinata, como siempre, desde aquella vez que se besaron actuó de manera normal, con su sonrisa serena y su mirada dulce. A diferencia de lo que pudo haber pensado en un principio, ella nunca, en ningún momento, intentó acercarse más de lo que ella hacía; en ningún momento expresó físico o verbalmente alguna clase de insinuación, y no estaba seguro de cómo lo hacía sentir eso, por lo que no pensó mucho en eso.

Decidió que tal vez ya no debería seguir con lo que sea que estaba haciendo, que si en algún momento los descubrían su familia, Hinata automáticamente pasaría a ser una extraña para la familia, la metería en graves problemas y su madre se aseguraría de que no la volviera a ver en su vida. Seguramente todos pensarían que Hinata era la que intentaba _aprovecharse_ de él sólo porque él es menor que ella, pero el caso _obviamente_ no era así. Aún si intentara buscar culpable para la situación, no servía mucho porque de alguna manera las cosas terminaron así y no es como si se estuviera quejando, pero es que solamente recién estaba empezando a medir las consecuencias y realmente estaba pensando en dejarlo todo como antes.

Pero el problema era que mientras más se empeñaba en olvidar lo que había sucedido, en fingir que todo estaba normal para él, y en demostrarle a Hinata que él se encontraba igualmente de indiferente con la situación, más se empeñaba su cabeza en recordarle cómo se sintieron los carnosos labios de Hinata, en que su cálida y húmeda boca sabía a vainilla tal y como su nívea piel olía, en que las féminas manos se sentían calientes contra su fría piel, y en que el rostro ligeramente sonrojado de Hinata se había convertido en una de las reacciones favoritas que tenía impresa en su mente sobre ella.

Quería besarla intensamente hasta olvidar quienes eran los dos y saciar todas las ansias que tenía.

Su ímpetu aumentó cuando se fue de vacaciones con su familia y estuvo cerca de una semana sin saber, oír o ver nada de Hinata. Soñaba constantemente con ella y quería volver.

Así que cuando se libró de sus vacaciones y se encontraba nuevamente con otra tutoría de la morena teniendo en mente de que lo que estaba deseando estaba mal, no se pudo controlar.

Con el corazón latiendo raudo en su pecho, se sentó a un lado de ella sin cortar el contacto visual, ganándose una expresión confundida de la morena y antes de que ella pudiera preguntar, él hizo claras sus intenciones.

—Hinata-san, quiero un beso.

Los ojos de Hinata no pudieron soportar la intensidad de su mirada, y miró por un momento el suelo con una expresión un poco apagada, pudo notarlo a pesar de estar nervioso, pero Hinata lo supo ocultar tan rápido que pensó que quizá haya sido su imaginación. Entonces, después de un largo momento que le pareció eterno, ella bajó las manos de la mesa y las colocó encima de su larga falda color lila.

Hinata olía a vainilla y le gustaba que fuera así.

—¿No te molesta que sea conmigo? —preguntó con su aguda voz.

—No —respondió sin aliento.

Al notar que inclinaba la cabeza hacia él lo tomó como una invitación. Ambos cerraron los ojos y Sasuke rozó lentamente sus labios con los de la peliazul; a pesar de sentirse muy ansioso y con muchas ganas de besarla aprendió que debe ir lento, suave, disfrutando de cada segundo que le pueda brindar Hinata. Acercó más su cuerpo y mientras Hinata le permitía acceso a su lengua, la mano de ella acarició su mandíbula y enredó el brazo alrededor de su cuello, y él posó su mano sobre la cadera de Hinata para sostenerse.

El beso se había profundizado mucho y no quería que terminara; los labios de Hinata eran deliciosos y cómo ella utilizaba sus dientes para morderle el labio solo le daba ganas de seguir y no separarse nunca.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero en el momento en que se separaron, él la miró a los ojos y Hinata bajó un poco la mirada para fijarse en las manos femeninas reposando sobre su regazo. El rostro de Hinata se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado, y los labios se encontraban ligeramente hinchados y rojos.

Se le vino a la mente la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarla y apoyar su cabeza junto a la de ella para seguir oliendo su delicioso perfume… y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya se estaba acercando para hacerlo, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

¿Qué le pasaba? Eso no podía ser lo que quería, se suponía que solamente quería besarla para satisfacer sus deseos y eso simplemente, no para buscar _esa_ clase de afecto, eso no podía ser lo que buscaba. Así que, confundido, se levantó y regresó a su asiento enfrente de ella. Hinata le dirigió una mirada que no supo interpretar, pero estaba consciente de que se encontraba todavía sonrojado, pero bastante satisfecho (había algo en sus facciones masculinas que lo indicaban).

Su vecina peliazul continuó con la lección sin más demora, viendo cómo ella con sus finos y largos dedos colocaba un mechón rebelde de su cabello azulino detrás de su oreja.

Y como se estaba volviendo costumbre, no se pudo concentrar.

 **-.o.o.o.-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin capítulo 2**

Sí, ya se que estuvo corto, pero los capítulos irán haciéndose más complejos a medida que avancen los capítulos. Me disculpo por los posibles horrores ortográficos y por favor no se olviden de dejar reviews.

Nos leemos dentro de un par de semanas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Newfound**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-.o.o.o.-**

Llegó a un punto en el que realmente ya no le importaba si lo que hacía estaba mal o si estaba bien; Hinata en ninguna de las anteriores veces le había dicho que no, y hasta parecía querer hacerlo (sino no le hubiera preguntado la primera vez que sucedió todo esto), así que pensó si ambos querían hacerlo y gustaban de eso, no tenía por qué ser malo.

Solo tenía que asegurarse de que no le descubrieran.

Era la primera vez que quería hacer algo con tantas ganas en mucho tiempo, y era algo que involucraba a otra persona, a una chica.

Así que cada vez que se encontraban en tutorías y se quedaban solos en casa (lo que pasaba en casi todas las ocasiones) le pedía un beso a Hinata… aunque al final del día terminaban siendo varios besos.

 **-.o.o.o.-**

Esta vez, como era usual, se quedaron solos en casa. Había cerrado la puerta con seguro como era vieja costumbre, y Hinata estaba acomodando las cosas para estudiar. Se sentaron en la mesa como normalmente hacían.

Pasó algunas horas practicando ejercicios y leyendo textos sin ningún tipo de contacto íntimo, y para Sasuke estaba bien; no todo el tiempo se la pasaba pensando solamente en _eso_.

Sasuke se levantó para ver un libro en el estante que estaba a un lado de la morena ya que ella se había sentado en su cama para ver algo en su bolso y estirarse un poco por andar tanto tiempo sentada, y estuvo a su lado cuando Hinata se estaba haciendo el largo cabello azulado a un lado exponiendo su blanquecino cuello y el contorno de sus clavículas por esa blusa holgada lila… perdió el control.

Estaba más que seguro que Hinata sabía que él se sentía extremadamente atraído físicamente a ella, pero no estaba seguro si lo hacía apropósito.

Y terminó nuevamente sucumbiendo.

Se detuvo a lado de ella, dejó el libro que estaba en sus manos a un lado y la llamó—Hinata-san… —casi sin aliento. La peliazul alzó la cabeza para mirarlo con esos ojos grises, brillantes y enigmáticos.

—Si, Sasu… mmh…

Pero antes de que continúe se inclinó hacia ella colocando ambas manos en la cama a cada lado de ella para apoyarse y juntó sus labios con los de ella; suave al principio, nervioso como siempre pero seguro. Fue entonces cuando Hinata enredó sus cálidos brazos alrededor de su cuello y Sasuke, en la cercanía que le brindó Hinata, colocó su mano en la férmina cadera y con su otra mano se atrevió a jugar con las hebras azulinas que caían como cascada en la espalda de ella, y era suaves, tal y como lo había imaginado.

Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, era la primera vez que se acercaba así a Hinata.

Apenas hubo profundizado el beso Hinata le hizo peso halando hasta que él perdiera el equilibrio y quedar con la ojiblanco acostada en la cama y él completamente encima de ella todavía devorándose a besos el uno al otro.

Sasuke sintió contra su pecho cómo los senos de Hinata se apretaban debajo de él, sintiendo lo grande y suaves que eran, además de sus pelvis tan cerca del otro con las piernas enredadas.

Por mucho que disfrutaba la sensación de todo su cuerpo con el suave y cálido de ella, sentía que la estaba aplastando, así que se apoyó sobre sus codos y antebrazos, pero aun así sentía el cuerpo de Hinata contra el suyo, no podía dejar de rozar su pecho con los senos de ella.

Nunca había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de tocarla como hasta ahora, pero no estaba seguro si debía hacerlo. Además, estaba ese cosquilleo inocente que generalmente sentía en el estómago se estaba transformando en algo más…

Algo que no había sentido nunca antes.

Esa curiosa sensación se expandía por sus partes más bajas, y su cuerpo estaba respondiendo, pero antes de que siguiera reaccionando se separó algo brusco de Hinata. No estaba seguro por qué se había detenido, pero sentía que había perdido el control.

Se quedó mirando esos ojos perlados que lo miraban de regreso con curiosidad, el rostro de ambos sonrojados y los labios rojizos por el beso.

Hinata, al notar que las intenciones del moreno no eran de continuar con el beso, retiró sus brazos de su cuello sin cortar el contacto visual. Sasuke se quedó un momento más observándola antes de levantarse guardando en su memoria la figura de Hinata acostada en su cama, con su cabellera esparcida por las sábanas, la piel blanquecina cubierta por un sonrojo profuso y la respiración profunda.

Se levantó y se sentó en su lado de la mesa, sin poder ya mirar a Hinata, cayendo en cuenta que él no lucía mejor o con mayor compostura que ella. Hinata no lo cuestionó, ni le dijo nada acerca de por qué se había alejado de repente, sólo se quedó un momento más acostada para luego levantarse y acomodarse un poco el cabello con los dedos. Cuando escuchó que ella volvió a su asiento, él también lo hizo y como si nada hubiera sucedido continuaron las tutorías.

Sasuke sentía que había cruzado una línea y que no había marcha atrás. Era la primera vez que se sentía así, y no tenía la valentía suficiente para mirar a Hinata.

 **-.o.o.o.-**

—Hola ¿Madre?

— _Hola hijo ¿Cómo estás? ¿Está Hinata todavía en la casa contigo?_

—Sí.

— _Déjame hablar con ella, por favor._

El pelinegro le entregó el teléfono a la ojiblanco y esta se retiró del cuarto para hablar.

Como se habían "atrasado", según Hinata, en ciertos temas de revisión por _obvias_ razones, la pelinegra no se había ido a pesar de ser las 8 p.m. y de que generalmente ella se iba una hora antes.

Cuando regresó ella ya había terminado de hablar con su madre.

—Sasuke-kun, al parecer tu mamá se va a tardar en venir… ¿Tu papá e Itachi-san van a venir?

—Ellos vienen después.

—Ya veo... —murmuró pensativa la morena.

De repente se puso nervioso. Hinata y él se iban a quedar a solas un buen tiempo todavía y su mente ya estaba creando fantasías de lo que podría pasar como hace un par de horas atrás. Tragó grueso.

—Quédate haciendo esta página de ejercicios —le indicó la pelinegra—, más tarde te llamo.

El pelinegro se confundió—¿Qué vas a hacer? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—A cocinar —le respondió con una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

Vio cómo retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

No sabía bien por qué se sintió un poco decepcionado…

Ni quiera sabía que estaba esperando exactamente, pero con un suspiro se puso a hacer lo que le mandó.

 **-.o.o.o.-**

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Baja! —escuchó a Hinata gritarle desde el primer piso. Ni corto ni perezoso se dirigió al comedor donde la peliazul estaba colocando los platos con la comida recién preparada.

Justo antes de comer Hinata le dijo emocionada con una expresión contenta— Lo hice con muchos tomates como te gusta.

Sasuke desvió la mirada con el corazón inquieto y le dio un buen mordisco a la comida.

 **-.o.o.o.-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin capítulo 4**

Lo siento si salió corto este capítulo pero es que en la libreta parecía un poco más largo. Espero que les haya gustado. Ah, algo que se me olvidaba comentarles, pero es que hace un par de años hice un one shot sasuhina suuuuuper largo y algo uhmmmm típico drama adolescente… la verdad es que no sé en que exactamente pensaba en el momento en que lo escribí pero así salió, ¿Creen que debería subirlo? Me da algo de penita -/- u … pero si ustedes quieren yo lo paso a la compu y lo subo. Por cierto es un sasuhina genderbender salvaje xDD

Por favor dejen reviews que siempre los leo y me dan muchos animos. Que tengan un lindo día :D


End file.
